This invention relates to improvements in the method of attaching a universal handle to a trowel float means, such as those utilized in the application of smoothing and finishing of cement and concrete, and more particularly to a method and structure whereby a single handle using a unique handle-attachment construction, may be universally applied to any and most commercially available hand float blades or devices, to provide for handle replacement when such becomes necessary, either due to breakage or deterioration of the original handle, or as may be desired by the user.
Oftentimes throughout the course of general usage of tools, particularly those types of tools that are used in more abrasive type settings, such as for manipulating and maneuvering concrete, and the like, the handles as attached to their float means are subject to wear, degradation, become damaged, and for other reasons must be replaced prior to the normally expected useful life of the float device itself. Replacement of the entire hand float unit may be costly, and also rather inefficient since the handle can be easily detached and removed from most float means. In a conventional arrangement, normally two fasteners, such as screws or bolts, or the like, attach the handle to the upper side of the float means. Each such fastener is normally slipped through the opposite end foot of the handle, and anchors the handle into threaded bores formed upon the upper body surface of the metal or wood protruding upwardly of the hand float. Since the float blades or means themselves are normally formed of metal, and are much more durable than the usually wood formed handles attached to them, most are designed to offer simple and ready handle replacement, and thus handles can be changed out multiple times during the useful life of the hand float.
Unfortunately, there presently exists no industrial configuration standards for the placement of the threaded bores upon the handle attachment, or with respect to the location of the threaded attachments normally provided upon the upper surface of the float means. Instead, each individual hand float manufacturer utilizes whatever configuration or dimensions it determines satisfactory to meet its own requirements, for attachment of its handle to the metal float. As a result, a plethora of fastener placement configurations confront any user of this type of device, and attempting to replace a nonfunctional handle, because of breakage, normally is a very difficult task, unless a replacement handle can be obtained from the same source from which the manufactured float was originally obtained. Logistic wise, this may be inconvenient.
Accordingly, availability becomes a major obstacle when attempting to replace a trowel handle. Not all retailers stock sufficient replacement handles for the hand floats that they carry, much less a full complement of replacement handles for all of the various manufactured floats that are readily available upon the market. With the wide variety of hand float designs and manufacturers of such tools that are currently on the market, retailers are simply reluctant to stock all the available replacement types of handles. Locating a nearby retailer or supplier that carries the necessary replacement handle, and to find one readily in stock, often presents an effort in frustration.
Furthermore, because of the low volume economics of stocking this type of an item, finding replacement handles for a float is usually a quite difficult task. Replacement usually becomes cost inefficient since even if an adequate replacement handle is available, the high cost of any such handle, and the cost in time invested in locating the retailer that stocks the same, often offsets the benefits of only replacing the handle itself. The user is often induced into purchasing an entirely new hand float, rather than efficiently attempting to replace an unserviceable handle on his old unit.
Beyond simply providing a serviceable replacement handle for a trowel float means, the current invention incorporates a unique, universal handle attachment design which allows for it to be connected to a wide variety of hand float devices. Thus, a single handle of the current design can be made readily available as a replacement for nearly all of the commercially available hand float devices. Retailers will not be faced with the unreasonable stocking demands, and the user will not be required to search endlessly for the exact replacement handle for a specific float means.